


Bliss

by delorita



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at Bruce's back in this wall made me write the story. </p>
<p>http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/55113/original.jpg</p>
<p>Thanks for the beta way back in time go to brushed_velvet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

"Damn, look at you." Jim sighed.

Bruce was spread out in front of him on his stomach. His back bare, only wearing pj bottoms.

"If we didn't need Batman so much, I'd tell you to stop instantly." Gordon had just straddled Bruce's thighs and his callused hands slid very gently over the many bruises on Batman's back.  
The one on his left shoulder blade looked very recent, Jim bent and touched it with his lips, breathing softly over it.

"Hmmmm." A contented moan escaped the barely awake man beneath him.

"I want to make it better." While lapping over the violet/bluish/yellowish skin with his tongue, the fingertips of his right hand moved over a scar of an old wound, shaped like a half circle, on the right side of Bruce's battered body.

"What's that from?" Jim asked under his breath, moving his mouth to that side.

"Doesn't matter, just keep on doing that." Bruce moved his arm and pressed his left hand onto Jim's jeans clad thigh, pulling him closer towards his ass. He smiled inwardly, noticing the jeans, feeling Jim getting more and more aroused while kissing and touching his many proofs of fighting for Gotham.

Jim sat up, his pants clearly getting very uncomfortable. But he wasn't done yet with admiring the view.  
"You're beautiful." It just slipped out. He actually didn't want to say it out loud since that sure wasn't something one would say to another man.

He felt Bruce chuckle beneath him. Gordon's hands still roamed over the broad shoulders, while he bent down again to press his hot lips onto the red, round, recent mark right in the middle of his lover's spine.

"I've heard that before." Bruce admitted, between very appreciative groans, "but surely not when someone is looking at my ugly back."

"It's not ugly." Jim moved to the many moles, intending to kiss each and every one of them. He felt Bruce's other hand come up onto the back of his right thigh.  
The insanely strong man beneath Jim just wriggled a bit and pulled a bit more at him and soon his aching hard, still covered cock, was pressed right into the crease between Wayne's hot ass cheeks. Jim couldn't suppress a, "God!" when he felt the heat through the thin material of the other man's pyjamas.

"Take them off already." Bruce almost snarled with the Batman's voice and he ground his ass back into Jim's crotch, his sleepiness clearly gone.

Jim smiled, "Are we a little impatient this morning?"

That only earned him a sudden movement from Bruce. Gordon was lifted up and after a second the man beneath him had turned onto his back, facing Jim now, starting to open up the upper button on the officer's jeans.

"A little." The Bat voice rasped.

"God, don't do that or I will come right away." Jim gasped when he heard the forbidden voice. It turned him on beyond reason.

Bruce said nothing, just grinned broadly. His fingers massaged Gordon's balls through the scratchy jeans. They were just as tight as his own and he could imagine how uncomfortable Jim must be.

"How was the meeting?" Bruce felt the urge to play, pulling Jim down a little closer to him with his tie. Jim rolled his eyes, his brain was shutting off already, concentrating on the one mole at Bruce's throat. The one he always wanted to kiss since he realised he had more than feelings of friendship for his wanted partner.

"Can we talk about that after I'm done with you?" He sounded so different than normal, so husky with lust, it made Bruce reach for him and kiss him without warning.

Deep and hard and long.

Sucking Jim's tongue into his own mouth, he loved the feel of his moustache against his upper lip, loved Gordon's weight on him.

Their kiss was so urgent, they started to bite each other. Suddenly getting frustrated with the many clothes Jim was still wearing, Bruce ripped the shirt open, not caring if all the buttons flew off.

Luckily he had experience with ties himself, so he removed Jim's easily, loosening the knot and pulling the tie over his head without strangling him.

Before pulling both their pants down, Jim just had to sweep his tongue one more time over the mole on Bruce's throat. It was just too sexy.

That particular action made the billionaire arch his head back and press his lower body against the man on top of him. "Oh, Jim!" His eyes fell shut and he started to rub his erection wildly over Gordon's thigh, gripping his shoulders hard.

"Wait, baby, wait..." Gordon couldn't help using the endearment, being completely blown away by the reaction his throat sucking had brought on. He finally managed to get all the clothing out of the way.

When he settled on the bed again, Bruce had spread his legs open wide. With one hand he was pulling at his full balls lazily, but the other one was reaching for Jim.

"You forgot these." He breathed in a low tone, and took the commissioner's glasses off, throwing them on the pile of clothes on the floor. "I want to see your eyes, Jim." He pulled the older man on top of him, "I want to see your eyes while you fuck me through the mattress." Again, it was the Bat voice that came through.

"Bruce!" Jim warned and rubbed his cock against the man's shaft beneath him, taking them both into his right hand, squeezing.

"S...sorry I can't..." Batman moved up, and stole another scorching kiss, loving the feeling of Jim's very tight grip. "I can't help it."

Gordon gave his partner his tiny special smile, hidden beneath his moustache, only for Bruce to see. Then he pressed him down on the bed with his other hand on Bruce's chest, moving downwards to the lonely scar on Bruce's front, just beneath the right ribcage, and prompted, "So you always use the Bat's voice when you're hard?"

The rhythmical movement of Jim's fist and the touch of tender fingertips against his scar drove the younger man insane with want.

"No, it's you." Bruce gave himself over to the massaging hands. He'd never had a man as lover, but Jim had turned his world upside down.

Rachel was a bittersweet memory of the past.

The bond to Gordon was totally different. Born out of necessity and danger. Born out of trust and loyalty.

Bruce wanted to drown in the commissioner's blue eyes now. They were really dark, filled with lust and something much more deep and valuable.

"Bruce, I..."

"Don't say it." He put one hand over Jim's tight fist, increasing the speed.

"Me too." The Bat voice rasped deep and dark and his other hand guided Gordon's mouth towards his exposed throat again. He took his hand away from their cocks, canting his hips more, spreading his legs wider, pulling his ass cheeks apart.

"Fuck me, Gordon." He took the older man's dick into his hand, positioned it against his entrance.  
Jim looked up in surprise, he was in a trance already from sucking that beloved mole and jaw line, "Not dry." He was looking around for the lube.

"Yes, dry. I want to feel the pain." It was Bruce's voice that answered him. He stared into Gordon's eyes. His amber ones almost black, Batman's dark soul coming through.  
Jim felt the tip of his cock being pressed into the first ring of Bruce's entry. Bruce's other hand was on his ass. He had no way out.

"I need to...I need to feel you, Jim. Please." He pressed Jim's cock in deeper. Jim felt really uncertain but was turned on beyond bearing by the hunger in what was now Batman's eyes.  
"Shh...no...no condom either. I know we are both clean."

And that was that.

Batman was fully in control of this fuck now. It sure wasn't their first. But it had always been gentle and slow and with lots of lube and foreplay beforehand.

But not this time, Bruce felt his dark side taking over. He knew Gordon would be able to fulfill his animal like needs; his tic of wanting to feel pain along with the pleasure.

Gordon saw pure concentration on Bruce's face. And a very low, "yessss" escaped the younger man's lips when Jim started to move, entering Batman inch by inch, concentrating hard too, trying not to hurt him too much.

Their gazes were locked.

Both staring.

Jim supported himself on the mattress on outstretched arms. Bruce held on to his wrists in a vice like grip. There would be bruises there the next day, but Gordon didn't care. All he cared about was his lover.

His lover who was an extraordinarily smart and strong man. His lover who happened to be two personas in one sexy and fit body.

"God, Jim," Bruce swallowed and rolled himself even more into a ball, "that's so fucking..." he pressed his inner muscles together, feeling the delicious rawness, milking Jim's hard on, "in...incredible."  
He licked his parched lips. They were dry from the exercise he was putting himself through.

"Shit, Bruce...I can't..." Jim had never felt like this before. He was inside of Batman without a condom. Almost buried completely into that scorching hot, tight channel.

"I can't hold...hold it much longer."

Bruce pulled him down and kissed him brutally hard, pressing Jim all the way inside with his hands on his ass now.

It hurt and it burned.

But Bruce didn't care.

He was used to pain.

And this wasn't pain as a result of a fight. Wasn't pain to survive.

This was delicious pain.

Pain that came along with an unknown pleasure when Jim hit just the right spot inside of him.

Pain that turned into love as soon as he opened his eyes.

He felt Jim staring at him, not moving.

He had his ankles crossed over Jim's neck.

The older man had broken the kiss to look at him.

His eyes so intense, his pupils dilated, his lips swollen from Bruce's bites.

"I love you." Jim rasped. He finally had to say it. Even though he knew Batman didn't want to hear it.

But the result of his words were violent spasms around his cock, hands that gripped his wrists even tighter and the feeling of lots and lots of hot fluid all over his chest and chin.

His words had made Bruce come, even without touching his bobbing cock.

And the most incredible thing happened as well.

Bruce smiled. A smile, Jim had never seen from him before.

"Thank you, Jim." The words were so low, Gordon almost didn't hear them. And he was so close to coming himself. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay like this forever.

The vice like grip on his wrists loosened and Bruce's hands moved up Jim's arms. Slow, gentle, feather light touches. And suddenly tears welled up in the younger man's eyes and he started to murmur like a mantra, "I love you, Jim... I love you."

Again and again and again.

Now that Bruce had finally given voice to his feelings, he suddenly couldn't stop.

His hands were everywhere on Jim's wiry body. No pressure, just caressing, urging him on to move finally, to bring himself over the edge, by starting to thrust wildly into the young and willing body. His balls had never been so tight and full. His cock never so close to exploding point.

When he came, he blacked out.

He woke to the feeling of hands in his hair and warm skin beneath his cheek.

Bruce murmured close to his ear, "That was incredibly hot."

"Have I been out of it?" Jim suddenly felt terribly embarrassed and lifted his head.

"Just a second." Bruce actually winked at him. His hands were still wandering over his back and ass and Gordon felt the stickiness between their bodies drying.

"Jim?" the amber had returned into Bruce's eyes. He looked completely like the billionaire he was. Not one bit like Batman.

The sunbeams that came through the huge windows turned the colour of his hair into a rich brown, which made Jim's fingers twitch. He wanted to ruffle through it even more, make it even more untidy.

"Hm?" He actually stroked several strands away from Bruce's eyes. He didn't have any strength left for any other action.

"Can we do that again soon?" Batman's voice asked.

Jim was startled. Even though his lover looked completely innocent, his dark side seemed to linger always very close to the surface.

Bruce's hands cupped his face, pulling him down for another, almost shy kiss.

Jim broke it, worried, "We can, and it would be my pleasure," then he smiled wickedly, "but you must promise me one thing..."

A deep frown appeared on the forehead of the man beneath him.

"Don't use that voice in public accidentally!"

Bruce moved upwards, biting Jim's lips playfully, "Don't worry, I can control it." The kiss deepened for a few seconds, then it stopped before Bruce pulled away. "I just love your reactions when I use it during sex."

Jim groaned and rolled his eyes. That man just knew him too well already.

They started to laugh together.

But Bruce grew serious once more, rolled them around so he was on top, stroking over Jim's moustache with his index finger, "I really do love you, Jim Gordon." It was a mix between Batman's growl and Bruce's public voice.

Jim was only briefly wondering how he did that, before he answered with a very emotional voice, "I do too," he pressed his hands into the bruises on Bruce's back, and bit the caressing finger gently, "both parts of you."


End file.
